


One Night Stand

by Johzanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Clubbing, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, Hook-Up, M/M, Not Really Rape But It Looks A Bit Like It, Not What It Looks Like, One Night Stands, POV Eren Yeager, Rape, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren starts off his night flirting with sweet little Jenny, but she's not the one he's going home with.</p>
<p>- I admit that this isn't my best story and I screwed reality over a bit for it to work. Eventual Eren/Levi, please read to the end. Eren is kind of an ass? I choose to blame it on the alcohol he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete shit (Wow it feels weird swearing when it's not in a fanfic). I'm not even going to lie, I don't know why I wrote this, I don't know why I'm posting it, but here - Take it!

"I know of a place..." Eren whispered lowly into Jennifer's ear while sliding his hand up her smooth thigh, dragging her soft red dress up with the tips of his warm fingers. You could see her visibly melt into his arms, so it was no surprise when she gave a small nod. Perfect. The only reason Eren went to a bar tonight was for a one night stand and that's exactly what Jenny here was going to be.

The buzz from the alcohol hummed through him, but definitely not enough to make the room spin. Jenny eagerly grasped his hand when he reached for hers and she let him lead her behind him through the crowd of drunk and dancing people. Halfway through the crowd, Eren felt her hand slip out of his, but he quickly grabbed it again without even looking back. He tightened his grip as he felt her hand almost being tugged out of his again. Obviously she's struggling to push through the people, but that might just be because he had made sure she had in a few drinks than he had.

Eren lead her all the way to The Lounge.

The Lounge was a room on the upper floor with large couches arranged in U-shapes for separate parties to occupy, but after eleven, the lights go out and it turns into a place to get laid, which is exactly what he's looking for. He jogged quickly up the steps, dragging his victim behind him, into the dark and to the back corner of the room. Barely anything was visible in the limited light filtering in through the blind-covered windows, so much so that Eren could only vaguely make out the short stature following him as he looked back.

A few pants and a soft moan were coming from different places in the room, but none close to the couch Eren pushed her down onto. Before she even bounced on the soft pillows, he locked our lips in a hot kiss. As soon as he was over her and holding her hips to the couch, her hands pushed hard against his chest.

Good. Feel my abs.

She was quite rough in how she pushed and clawed at his chest, but soon she kissed back. In fact, she poured all that roughness into the kiss instead. He easily matched the tempo and increased it by slipping his tongue past her lips. Their tongues and teeth clashed together with hunger as he slid his hand up and pushed up her..... Shirt? He could've sworn she had a dress on. None the less, he pulled it off and tossed it to the side, soon followed by his own.

If this were any other guy doing this, they would have gone straight for her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, but Eren was not just any other guy. The round, firm globes of a girl's backside was what really got his junk going. Heck, even guys have asses he just wants to grab. Her hands found their way into Eren's hair as his found their way to the button of her tight skinny jeans. He popped it open and pulled her jeans and underwear off together before she could try to protest. He felt a hand roughly tugging at the waistband of his jeans as he bit at her lip. Seconds later, his belt was loose and his pants were tossed onto the growing pile of clothes. She was still flat on her back with him on his hands and knees, hovering over her and leaning down to keep their lips together.

But neither of them came here for just a make out session. No, Eren had his own plans. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her over and pulled her back to grind his eager erection against her perfect behind. Her high-pitched, excited moan was music to his ears and he couldn't resist giving a cheek a squeeze. As much as he just wanted to pin her down and take her like he want to, she would be pretty ticked off if he didn't ask, so he trailed hot, wet kisses up to her ear and whispered:

"What do you say we try anal tonight?"

He could feel the excited tremble shoot through her.

"Please... " She begged in a voice sounding much different than when she whispered in his ear at the bar, presumably now filled with want. She pulled his hand to her mouth and started licking and sucking on his fingers. He rolled my hips forwards into hers again and nipped at her earlobe, feeling a small earring he doesn't remember seeing before.

"We have all night Hotshot, I could give you much better things to suck on." The suggestive words fell straight from his lips into her ear, pulling a moan and his fingers from her mouth. God, Eren couldn't have asked for a more willing hookup.

He trailed his wet fingers over her surprisingly muscled back, down between those cheeks and slowly slid one into the first entrance he found. Considering how eagerly she agreed, he figured this wasn't her first time, so he didn't waist much time before pushing in a second finger. He chuckled softly when he heard the deep, throaty moans muffled probably by her hand clamped over her mouth. Eren didn't mind, the quieter, the better. For now.

He continued until he could easily spread his fingers before adding a third, pushing them in deeper. To his surprise, there came a much louder and deeper moan from her as his fingers pushed against a certain spot. Curious, he continued rubbing over the spot, pulling more deep, low and damn hot moans from her throat. Eventually he retracted his fingers, quickly wiped them on the couch, and quickly reached for a condom in his jean's pocket. It only took him a second to roll it on before he grasped the slim hips in front of him and lined up to the now prepared entrance.

"Here we go..." Eren said, thinking it only fair to give her a heads up before he pushed in. With one swift movement he slid in to the hilt, hearing another throaty moan come from the.... The guy? 

It can't be.

He slid his hands up their chest as they adjust to the stretch to find.... Nothing. Just a chest sculpted better than his own. They started slightly pushing back against him while he slid his hands down to find a tool just like his own and hear another soft, definitely male, moan. Saying he was shocked was an understatement. Not that this is his first time with another guy, but finding out this wasn't a girl was too big of a shock for his horny mind. He'd just pull out, awkwardly apologize for accidentally dragging him up here and go finish himself off at home.

That was the plan, but when he started pulling out and heard the sound it pulled out of him, all he wanted was back in. The guy under him looked over his shoulder at him and Eren almost gasped at how hot this stranger was. "What's your name, brat?"

He wondered for a second if he should tell him, if he'd be charged with rape or if he just wanted to know. He did want to know this guy's name and number himself, so he pushed back in before deciding to tell him.

"Eren."

"A-Ah shit... Eren... More."

He nodded and pulled back enough to thrust back in, the irresistible pleasure begging him to do it again and again."Ah, Eren, harder-!" he demanded with a breathy voice. He went faster and tightened his grip that was now back on his hips. Levi grunted and pushed his hips back onto Eren's. "I said harder, you Brat! A-Ah fuck! Please!" Eren went harder, putting more force into each thrust to show this guy he knows what he's doing.

He let out a grunt with each thrust, mixed with the moans of the mystery guy he's, well, fucking.

"The na - ah yes - name's Levi," He said as if he had read Eren's mind. "Mnnh- Moan it like you mean it."

"L-Levi..." Eren moaned out obediently and finally set a steady rhythm. With a slight, unintentional adjustment of his hips, he hit Levi's sensitive spot head on.

"Ah! Fuck, yes!" Levi moaned, Eren's own moans mixing in with Levi's as he directed all his thrusts at that spot, inching closer and closer to his release.

"God, you feel so good." Eren admitted to him, speeding up his thrusts a last bit.

"I'm so close - !" Levi moaned and grasped his own erection in his hand to roughly pump it. Eren grunted in response, feeling close himself.

"I'm... Ah fuck.... I'm coming." Ere warned before releasing into the plastic cover with one last deep thrust. Levi replied with a loud moan, spilling his release onto the leather couch beneath him. They both stayed still for a moment, catching their breaths before Eren moved to slowly pull out.

"Wow man, that was... Wow...." 'Wow' is probably not the best thing to say, but Eren's long useless brain failed to produce any other response. Levi was lying so still that he thought he might have fallen asleep, but when he moved to get up, Levi reached back and grabbed Eren's arm.

"Where do you think your going? "

Before Eren could try stuttering out a reply Levi cut him off. "You better be taking me home for just dragging me up here." Eren actually considered taking him home. It goes against every rule he has for flings, but this time he's curious to see what happens.

What's the worse that could happen, right?

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Eren took his chin and gave Levi a much gentler kiss than what they started with.

**Author's Note:**

> Good plot twist? 
> 
> Yes?  
> No?
> 
> When did you realize it was Levi?


End file.
